


Open Fire

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radford got there too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent calender. Prompt was Open Fire.

Radford got there too late.

Mars, Simon, Dash. Their bodies were slumped on the ground, the firing squad already disappearing into the foggy night - of course there was fog, Chisel gave strict instructions to Weatherman Wally for important nights. Chisel looked down at his handiwork, clearly pleased with the outcome.

"Didn't you monologue?" Radford asked. He'd been counting on that. He'd thought he'd had enough time. Chisel loved the sound of his own voice, loved to lord over everyone that his plans were working and everyone else's weren't.

Chisel met his gaze, no sign of remorse. "What would be the point?" he asked. He nudged Simon's body with his foot. "This one would just tell me how awful I was. This one," he nudged Marshall, "would tell me he'd stop me. And this," he kicked Dash, "this one would have threatened me. No, it was better this way." He settled an arm around Radford's shoulder and steered him away from the carnage.

Dash X groaned. "Ow," he said, pushing himself up. His shirt front was sticky with fake blood and his side was sore now from where Chisel had kicked him.

"C'mon," Mars said, pulling Simon to his feet and not bothering to offer Dash a helping hand. "Let's get to the hideout."

"Y'know," Simon said as he followed Mars and Dash down the hidden steps behind city hall to the cavernous safe house Chisel had set aside for them, "I really didn't see that coming."

"I don't think anyone did," Mars said, glancing at Dash. "Not even you."

Dash snorted. "Wasn't gonna say I did, Slick," he said, sitting at the kitchen table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right up to the point he said 'open fire' I still didn't believe it. I really thought we were goners." He looked scared and he shivered. 

Simon set a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We all did," he said. He walked past the counter, leaving Mars and Dash alone at the table while he rummaged in the fridge.

"I was scared, too," Marshall admitted, not meeting Dash's gaze.

He expected a snide retort, instead he felt a warm, calloused hand slip into his and squeeze. He looked up and Dash gave him a wry smile that seemed to say we're all in this together. Marshall squeezed back.


End file.
